Sonny With A Chance Of A Storm
by ellaatthedisco
Summary: Chad pushed the door lightly and it closed quietly, however Sonny heard the click of the lock and looked up at him, wide-eyed. “What?” He asked confused. “You just locked us in!” She exclaimed. One-shot.


**A/N: Okay, this is my very FIRST Sonny With a Chance story and I apologize if it sucks. I couldn't think of a perfect plot so I plan to write until something good comes out of it. Haha! Anyway, I wanted to get this out before the new episode (Sonny with a chance of dating) comes out Sunday so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot. Seriously, I don't. If I did Sonny and Chad would have kissed in Fast Friends if not sooner. ;)

* * *

**

The cast of the hit comedy show _So Random!_ sat lounging in different locations around their prop room. Niko and Grady shared the couch, surfing the web on the wide screen TV/computer and Zora was up in the vents trying to be inconspicuous. Tawnie sat on the chair to left of the couch texting on her Sidekick, whilst Sonny sat in the chair opposite of her reading a thick book that Tawnie had decided she would never be caught even looking at. Sighing, Sonny leaned over and set the book down on the table next to the keyboard.

"I'm hungry. Does anyone want any frozen yogurt?" She asked. Sonny was usually the one who got the yogurt, but that was only because she was normally the only one to offer.

"Non-dairy and pink." Tawnie answered first without even looking up from her phone. Sonny rolled her eyes knowing Tawnie was most likely texting Dylan her newest boyfriend. Sonny had to admit he was cute too.

"Cookies and crème, please." Grady answered looking up for only a second. Sonny nodded as Niko told her his usual peanut butter. The vent slid open to reveal Zora's head.

"Strawberry!" She exclaimed and Sonny nodded before walking into the hall. She left stage three and entered the cafeteria. Most of the lights were off and there were no workers left except for an elderly janitor that was finishing up cleaning the tables. Sonny flipped on the light switch and smiled at the man she knew as Jimmy.

"Hello, Sonny!" He greeted her with the slightest bit of a southern accent.

"Hi, Jimmy, how're you?" She asked with a smile as she made her way to the frozen yogurt machine.

"Just fine. Saw the newest episode, you guys did great." He smiled back. Sonny thanked him as she turned the machine on.

"I'll make sure everything is in proper order when I leave." She assured him as he finished cleaning the tables and put away his supplies. Jimmy nodded and grabbed his coat to leave.

"I'm going to lock the door make sure it doesn't get closed until you leave, okay?" Jimmy told her and Sonny nodded.

As Jimmy walked out Sonny noticed Chad Dylan Cooper, Mackenzie from Mackenzie Falls walk in. Sonny sighed as she grabbed five plastic bowls and a tray. It wasn't that Sonny didn't like Chad it was just that, well, she didn't know how to deal with him.

She glanced over to find Chad dressed in an unusual outfit for him. He was wearing a green flannel open chest t-shirt, a white t-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. The kind of outfit she hadn't seen him in since that day at the park with Santiago. She bit her lip just thinking about it. Ever since then, Sonny hasn't been sure _how _she felt about Chad.

"Jimmy! My man!" Chad said to the janitor as he walked by.

"Hey there, Chad." Jimmy replied smiling at the boy. "It's good to see you." Sonny was slightly shocked Chad had treated the man so nicely, but she shrugged it off anyway.

"Have a good night, you two." Jimmy called as he walked out the door. Chad pushed the door lightly and it closed quietly, however Sonny heard the click of the lock and looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You just locked us in!" She exclaimed. Chad's eyes widened and he turned to attempt at turning the doorknob. Nothing.

"Stupid door! What kind of lock can't be unlocked from the inside?!" He exclaimed angrily. Sonny sighed and walked towards him.

"Relax, I just call Tawnie or Niko or someone and we'll be- Wait. Where's my phone?" She said hurriedly tapping every pocket she had in her jeans. "Great! I must have left it back in the prop room." Chad rolled his eyes and let out a groan.

"Mine's dead." He told her.

"Well, it's okay. I'm sure someone will notice we're missing. I mean, eventually right?" Sonny said trying to be positive.

"Must you do that?" Chad asked annoyed and Sonny looked at him confused. "Must you always be so optimistic? It gets kind of annoying." He pointed out in his arrogant tone, the complete opposite of how he had spoken to Jimmy, or to her last week.

"Oh, yes, Chad, and you're _never _annoying." She said sarcastically as she walked back to the yogurt machine and filled a bowl with her favorite flavor, blueberry.

"How can you eat frozen yogurt when we're stuck in here?" Chad asked her exasperated as she shoved a spoonful in her mouth. She shrugged and smirked at him.

"I'm hungry. Isn't that why you're here?" She asked. Chad hesitated before nodding.

"Sure. Food, yeah." He told her and she rose an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever. Now, what do you suppose we do about being stuck in here?" She asked setting the bowl down on the closest table. Chad shrugged.

"Wait for someone to find us I guess. Although that could take until tomorrow." He told her. Sonny sighed and slumped down to the floor sitting against the wall.

"Stuck. In the cafeteria. With Chad Dylan Cooper. Possibly 'till tomorrow." Sonny mumbled to herself not planning on Chad hearing.

"Am I really that horrible?" Chad asked turning to face her. She looked up at him confused until she realized he must have heard her. Sonny shrugged slightly embarrassed that he had.

"Kind of." She said bluntly. "I mean think about it. When we met, you stole my yogurt. Then you pretended to be my friend just to get me to hate my real friends. You kicked me out of your party because I didn't bring you a gift. You stole my press and made me the bad girl of the media. You're always getting me caught up in some stupid line from Mackenzie Falls then walking off like nothing happened!"

"Did I Sonny, did I really?" He asked, repeating famous line. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"See, there you go again!" She exclaimed before standing and walking to the door giving a useless tug. "Why don't you try kicking it open or something?" She suggested.

"And risk hurting myself? I don't think so."

"Fine, I'll do," Sonny said backing up towards the back of the room for a running start.

"Um, Sonny, I don't think that's such a good id-" But it was too late Chad had heard too loud noises and in a flash Sonny was lying on the floor holding her shoulder and wincing in pain. He sighed and ran over to kneel next to her.

"I tried to warn you." He smirked.

"Shut up, and wipe that smirk off your face," She replied.

"How could you possibly know I was smirking?" He asked confused at the fact Sonny hadn't even opened her eyes.

"I just did. Now go find me ice," She ordered. Chad nodded and got up to look for ice. Sonny sat up still holding her shoulder and realized it was raining outside. She sighed. _What a great addition to a great night_, she thought. Chad came back over and handed her a bag full of ice. He leaned over her placing the ice against her shoulder.

"Ow!" She yelped when he pressed too hard. He lighted his pressured and frowned slightly at her.

"Sorry." Chad apologized and Sonny nodded in acceptance and to let him know it was fine now. They sat awkwardly like that for a few moments until a loud thunder clap echoed through the room from outside. Sonny jumped and grabbed Chad's hand. She bit her lip and quickly removed it once she realized.

"Here, I can hold the ice," She said putting her hand on the ice, careful not to touch his. Chad nodded and sat back next to her. More awkwardness followed until Sonny stood up to finish her yogurt. She put the ice down on the table and picked up the bowl. Chad rolled his eyes and stood up as well.

"Sonny," He started, "you need to keep the ice on your arm." He told her picking it up off the table and placing it gently on her arm. She winced slightly and he removed it again.

"No, no. You're right. I need to keep it there." Sonny told him and he replaced it on her arm. Sonny finished the yogurt and set it down. Sighing, she looked around bored.

Just then another clap of thunder rang through the room followed by lightning and the lights going out. This time, Sonny not only jumped but also gave out a squeal and thrust herself towards Chad. He wrapped his arm around her instinctively and dropped the ice from her arm.

"Would you laugh if I told you I'm scared of thunder and lightning?" She asked him.

"No. One, because I figured that much out and two because I'm not so found of them at the moment either." He admitted. Sonny looked up at him and he could see the fear in her eyes. He lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to calm her. It worked; Sonny bit her lip and looked at her feet.

"Chad?" She began.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Chad responded looking down at her, "What's up?"

"What are we?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked looking at her confused. Sonny looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"I mean, are we friends, acquaintances, or not even that?" She asked. Chad shrugged.

"You tell me, but if we're being honest, I'd rather be more." He told her quietly, turning to face her fully. Sonny looked at him confused.

"What do you-" Before she could finish Chad's soft lips were on hers and before she could think better of it her arms were around his neck, his on her hips. She twisted a piece of his soft blond hair around her finger before he pulled away.

"Does that make it a little more clear?" He whispered and she nodded.

"However, now I'd like to know where _that _leaves us." Sonny told him, still not speaking above a whisper.

"Again, you tell me, but I want that to leave us as, maybe, boyfriend and girlfriend?" He suggested in a whisper. Sonny bit her lip and looked down.

"Okay, well than I guess that makes two of us." She whispered looking back up at him. Chad smiled before leaning down to place another soft kiss on her lips.

"Glad to hear it." He said once they pulled away.

The next morning Jimmy unlocked the door to find the two curled up against the back wall. Sonny sleeping soundly in Chad's arms while Chad, wide awake, played with her hair and watched her sleep. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at Jimmy.

"One of you closed the door huh?" Jimmy asked. Chad looked down at the sleeping Sonny and nodded.

"Yeah, and thanks for locking the door and not telling me." Chad said without a hint of sarcasm and not taking his eyes off of Sonny.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not my best but I tried. It's like 3 AM and Degrassi just came on. I'm exhausted sooo feedback please. I'll love you forever!3**


End file.
